Crystal of Hope
by Trickster God Loki
Summary: Inspired by "A Journey Of Myrrh" by Kamog. It's my adapation to the ending. Will be adding a new chapter soon.


**Crystal of Hope**

**Written By: _Loki_**

**Chapter One: _Memories_**

**Inspired By: _Kamog's "A Journey of Myrrh"_**

**Disclaimer: **

**_I wrote this for Kamog over MSN on my own _**

_**With Ka****mog's little edits. ****Thank you BTW! **_

**_So here is my adapdation to AJOM's ending. To be honest, I call this the True Ending to her fanfic._**

--------------

"Mama! I caught lots of fish today!" an icy-haired boy grinned, holding up a bag of fish with one hand, waving happily with the other. The sky was lightly cloudy, and Sienna laughed as her boy accomplished so much for just the two of them. The woman glanced up at the sky; the light purple clouds were rolling in quickly. "Let's go on in Niklas. It's going to rain soon," she told the boy as he ran to their home without a single complaint.

A few hours had passed and the storm had really set in. "Niklas, can you go outside and get the firewood?" she asked, her voice sweet as she stoked the dying fire. There was an evil coming to Tipa, and she didn't like it. Sienna had never enjoyed any sort of fighting. And here she was, in a town that had welcomed her and her unborn baby ten long years ago. "Please be careful not to slip or hurt yourself!" she quickly added as her son opened the door.

The boy came back with the firewood and set it down on the carpet. "Mama, the village elder said there's someone here to see you." Niklas told the woman as she played with her long. shimmery brown hair. "The elder said to come to his house once the storm rolls over." he added, placing some wood into the hot charcoal that was left for a fire. The fire pit burst with flame and the home was heated again.

"Alright, but don't leave the house until I come back... okay?" Sienna told the boy when the storm had finally settled. "And don't try cooking those fish on your own...It'll be a waste if you burn them... But please stay out of sight. I don't know this person... Otherwise I'd have you by the window closest to the Crystal."

"Mama, They might go away if you keep telling me to stay out of sight..." Niklas pouted, poking the flames with a branch that had naturally fallen off of a tree. "You're taking forever."

"Right! Just.. stay out of sight and I'll let you know when it's okay." Sienna told her son, kissing him on the forehead before she left.

* * *

An icy-haired man sat on a small chair as the Elder's daughter served some fish and tea. "...Thanks..." he quietly said before he ate. It'd been a while since he'd had a decent home-cooked meal... Since that Selkie Village... What was it again, ...Leuda? He couldn't remember the town name anymore... He just knew that those people knew how to fry a fish to perfection! About ten years he reckoned that he was searching, for Sienna and he didn't know quite how to thank the Elder and his daughter for all of their trouble. The man drank the tea and was warm throughout his whole body.

The little bells above the door clanged as Sienna walked in, and the man had shut his eyes and glanced up from the little plate. It was Sienna. He'd been looking so long for her... ever since she wandered off through that field on her own... and he'd gotten selfish enough to take the crystal from the chalice and the last of the Myrrh with it. The others wouldn't have stood a chance in his act of selfishness and stubbornness, even if they had long-since disintigrated. He'd promised to see Sienna again... and he had. What about the child? What was it? A boy or a girl? He had so many questions for her... But so little words...

Sienna saw a man who looked like the one in her very few memories. She shook her head a little, cradling her forehead in her hands because a headache rushed to her skull. "...I know you." she quietly said, "But the name alludes me, along with so many other things..."

The man stood and held out his hand for her to shake. Sienna had taken the offered hand, but shook off her headache in the process. "My name is... Naza Dat.." he slowly introduced, his arm lightly shaking as the woman he loved had no idea who he was. The miasmic field above Marr's Pass must have been extremely difficult for her to withstand with their unborn child. The caravan for this village, Tipa, must have saved her when she was stumbling through the thick fog while wearing his grandfather's Myrrh necklace. "...I'm... from a village far away from here."

"Is there any particular reason why you're here? I have a million and one questions for you, but you see..." she asked, looking through the window to her home on the hill. "...I must be going home, I promised my son I'd cook him dinner. He's turning ten years old next month."

"...You're exactly the same." Naza Dat flatly said. Though, it wasn't like Sienna to lie, so she had to have been telling the truth. It wasn't Sienna if she were lying. But something about her words made Naza Dat smile...even if only a little. He had a son to carry out his legacy... It wouldn't be any different if he had a daughter, but he'd wanted a boy all of these years. Besides, her being alone for so long then having a strong boy to help with the chores was a blessing by itself.

Sienna was slightly confused by this comment but smiled at the man anyways. The man whose name was Naza Dat, which brought back a few violent memories... Sienna politely excused herself. to go home.

_'...I bet my son's happy...'_ Naza Dat thought to himself as he sat down in the chair again. He had a family... He found Sienna... Ten long years of searching had paid off. Even though Naza Dat wasn't there for the holidays or the memories, he was still there in a sense that Sienna still, very vaguely, remembered who he was. He gripped tightly onto the crystal from the Chalice from ten years ago. He knew he wasn't at fault for the deaths of his comrades, but the weight on his shoulders told him otherwise. Though, a lot of that weight was lifted when he saw Sienna, healthy and talking about her family in her own strange mixture of happiness and worry. It was the Sienna he'd fallen in love with ten years ago and he wasn't going to give her up to any man.

* * *

Niklas rose from the fire when his mother walked through the door. "Welcome home, Mama." he greeted, as he rushed over to his mother and hugged her tightly. It was really weird when Niklas was the one shivering and Sienna holding her boy close because she worried for him and the boy was warm for once.

Usually, the boy was freezing from swimming in the river or trying to catch fish with his net, waded waist-down in the water. All of these were joyous memories... But, she didn't have a clue as to who Niklas' father was. She simply held Nilkas, stroking his hair and back as she was the one crying.

"Mama, why're you crying?" Niklas asked, looking at at his mother. She didn't cry like this after _seeing_ someone. So, why she trying to mask her own tears, especially when she hadn't any memory to accompany them? The boy simply embraced his his mother back, and let her choked up voice fall silent. _'That person did it.'_

"Niklas, let's just go to bed, Mama will explain everything in the morning." Sienna quietly told her son, the usual happy voice was gone... The boy was going to go talk to this person after his mother had gone to bed and was sleeping.

* * *

"Mama, I'm only going out for a little bit...," the boy said to the sleeping woman as he shut the door behind him. "I'm going to talk to this person and make them pay for making you cry!" With that, Niklas dashed down the trodden trail and skipped along the few tree's branches, and jumped down, only to stop to suck on a wound on his hand before running off to the Elder's home. He knew his mother would kill him if she caught him out so late, but it had to be done...

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The Elder's daughter answered the door sleepily. "Good evening Niklas..." she yawned, opening the door enough for the boy to enter the quaint home. "Shall I get you some tea?"

"No, thank you." he politely answered, looking around. He saw a man standing in the shadows. "Come out," he cautiously said, carefully taking out his weapon, a Selkie-styled Racket.

The figure emerged from the shadows and looked at the boy. His face bland and unreadable. "Why are you here?" Naza Dat coldly asked, not like he'd meant it. The boy had disturbed his sleep, and over the past ten years, he'd become irritable when someone woke him up.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, readying himself to attack.

Naza Dat simply walked over to the boy and lowered the weapon with ease. "I am..." he began, unsure of what to say. Would he tell the truth about being the father of Sienna's son? Or just lie? "...A friend of Sienna's."

"You're lying!" the boy cried out, smacking Naza Dat with his Racket. "Well, I don't think you're a friend of my Mama. I saw that you made her cry!"

Naza Dat's eyes widened _very_ slightly. So this was their son... "And what, pray tell, makes you think I was the one who made her cry?" he asked, keeping up his facade for now. The man leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he eyed the boy's features.

Niklas was tall, but had Clavat features if you shoved aside the height difference between a Selkie and a Clavat. The light, icy hair stood out from these features, and he was brandishing a Racket while Clavats held swords. The boy had Naza Dat's piercing green eyes as well. It was strange to see him indeed... Naza Dat didn't know how his child came out so perfectly.

"Mama..." Niklas began, putting his weapon on his back again as he sat down on the couch, "She never cries... Not unless she remembers something... So you did it! You triggered her memories!"

Naza Dat sighed as the boy explained. Sienna had always been so fragile, but memories of the past..? "She'd completely forgotten, hadn't she?" he asked aloud, not exactly knowing that he'd spoken that out in the open.

"Forgotten what?" Niklas asked, "I want to know and I want to know the honest truth!" The boy's green eyes were determined to get information out of the man, probably at any cost.

Naza Dat took out the Caravan's journal, which he'd taken over after everyone had died and gone their separate ways. "Your mother and I came from a village far away from here... It was called Tida, and we were the village's only hope." Naza Dat explained as he crossed his arms, journal in one hand. "A few precious people died along the way home, but I had to keep your mother alive."

"You're not telling me anything! Who are you?!" Niklas asked, annoyed at the man.

Naza Dat pulled the Crystal that the chalice had so long ago from under his shirt. "I needed to see how _my family_ was doing." he coldly summarized as he took the chalice necklace off.

Niklas peeled the string from around his own neck and pulled his Myrrh necklace off. "...So, in short... You're my missing _dad_?!"

* * *

**TBC...**

**Loki's Notes:**

**I really loved AJOM, and wanted to make my own adaption of the end.. But found iy just wasn't complete without Naza Dat! So, this is going to be my multi-chapter Alt. End to AJOM by Kamog. I REALLY could NOT have done this without Kamog's help, so a thousand kudos to you for inspiring me to bring your Man back! ;)**


End file.
